Timelines Clashes Once Again
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: Gohan starts school. 17 is a teacher at OSH with Yamaha and Krillen. Mirai Trunks is there too but as a student. Then two girls from the future timeline comes and warn the Z fighters about a monster that will come and attack earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Just read and sorry if it's not good.**

* * *

A boy with spiky black hair and black eyes, is sleeping peacefully. This boy is eighteen years old and he is the world savoir. Yes, if you are thinking about the cell fight that Mr. Satan claims he defeated cell, well that's a big fat lie. This boy save the earth seven years ago but in the process he lost his father do to his own cockyness.

"GOHAN!" A female voice yelled terrorizing the boy to be awaken.

The boy looks to fear the voice with all his heart making him get up. "Coming mother!" The boy announced loud and clear to the voice.

"HURRY UP GOTEN IS HUNGRY!" The voice yelled once again making the boy flinch this time.

The boy rush to get dress in a white long sleeve sweater and a light dirty green color t-shirt over it. He put on a reddish brownish color pants on and then he brushed his teeth and walk downstairs to meet his mother Chi-chi and his little seven years old brother, Goten. Goten looks like his father and he wears an orange and blue girl that his father, Goku wears all the time.

"Morning Mom and squirt!" The boy said and then sits down next to Goten and ruffle his hair. "Mom what can I do today?" The boy start digging into his food like a salvage ape man would eat.

Goten ate the same way. "Mom can I start training with Gohan?" He asked with a big mouth full of food. He stops to looks at his mother and sees a sharp glare comes his way making him scared. Goten swallow his food quickly when he saw the glare. "N-never m-mind m-mom."

"Anyways Gohan you going go get yourself enrolled in Orange Star High School!" Chi-chi told him making him chock a little over his food. "And before you say anything no buts you promise you will go to school two years ago if I let you go train with Vegeta for three months." She reminds the boy a.k.a Gohan.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Kakarrot-brat! You coming with me now!" A middle age man with straight black spiky and black eyes, yells at Gohan.

"My baby boy isn't going anywhere with the likes of you Vegeta!" Chi-chi says to the man, who name is Vegeta and she was hugging Gohan.

"Women move out the way and Kakarrot-brat is coming with me!" Vegeta glares at Chi-chi.

"Mom I'll be fine just let me go and I promise I'll do what you want me. I'll even go to high school like you always wanted." Gohan announced to Chi-chi.

Chi-chi eyes became lid up like a hyper child getting a new toy. "Deal you can go but you will go to high school in two years then." She said and then let go of Gohan and then glares at Vegeta. "He better come home alive or else."

Vegeta shrug his shoulders and fly off towards the sky with Gohan not caring what Chi-chi said or paying attention to it.

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Gohan said out loud after he remembered his deal. "Mom I don't want to go just yet!" He said then then stare at his empty plates of food.

"No buts a promise is a promise Gohan so honor a promise!" Chi-chi told him with a serious look. "Now go to the school pass the test that they are going to give you like in a hour with no excuses and no being late for it!" She then toss him a capsule for lunch And shoo him out the door.

"BYE GOHAN! COME HOME SOON SO WE CAN PLAY!" Goten yelled as he saw Gohan flies off on Nimbus.

* * *

Gohan is sitting on Nimbus thinking about how would it be like then he sees Android 17 heading to the same place as him. "Android 17!? What you doing!?" Gohan asked worry because he doesn't want to fight.

"I'm going to work! And Gohan right?" Android 17 said and looks at him.

"Yeah."

"Remember that girl you met, umm I think her name is Tara! Well do you know where she lives?" Android 17 asked with a little smirk on his face. "If you don't then if you see her again give my phone number!"

"Huh? Oh ok Android 17 but why?" Gohan asked being naive as he always his making Android 17 sweat drop.

"Never mind you will understand later!" Android 17 told him flies towards the school Gohan was going to.

"Weird! I wonder what's that all about!" Gohan wonder out loud and then he jumped down from Nimbus when he was outside of Satan City.

* * *

When Gohan got into the school he went to the principal office, and then he waited until the principal to call him in his office.

"Son Gohan!" A man that looks older than Vegeta, and had brown hair and purple eyes calls out his name from a clipboard.

"Yes Sir?" Gohan said standing up quickly like a normal human would. Gohan follow the principal into the office and then he sees a pencil and stacks of four packets are there.

"Begin you have two hours to complete the test." The principal said and then he starts a timer to time Gohan.

After those two hours was up Gohan was playing with his pencil because he was done a hour a ago. "May you check it now sir?" Gohan asked politely to him.

"Okay boy I will!" The principal said then checked it and eyes widen when he finished not believing that Gohan past mathematics, Language Art, Global History and Living Environment with all the answers right. "Boy tell me how did you you get hundred on these tests."

"Huh!? Oh my mom taught me all of those things when I was kid! I got to say it was pretty easy I guess!" Gohan answered calmly and kinda without a care in the world. 'Whoo I past I don't die by the frying pan of doom!'

"Wow you are an unique child and you start tomorrow!" The principal said and hands Gohan a schedule for what classes he have. "See you tomorrow Mr. Son!"/He said and then shoo him out his office.

'Ummm what should I do now I have a lot of time to before I need to head back home!' Gohan thought then he walk out of the school. 'No I don't want fight Vegeta again! So I guess I'll go visit Lime!' 'No I'll just go home and play with Goten because he probably is bored without me!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry it took me long to update! I had a little writer block.**

* * *

Gohan was jogging on the streets of Satan City, so he can go to Orange High School. The poor teen was running late to school. He has on a long white sleeve shirt with a black vest over that, he have reddish brown pants on.

He looks around to see if anyone is passing by, to see no one is near. "Turbo speed!" Then he started running down the street. His eyes landed on a robbery going on making him stop and set his book bag down. "Maybe if I go super then no one will notice me." He powered up just enough to go super saiyan 1.

The robbers was shooting the cops on top of a dark blue car, making it difficult for them to get them. Gohan rush in and kicked one down, and punched the other one. The last one fired bullets at him, Gohan hold up his right hand and caught every last bullet that was fired at him, with his bare hand. He drops all the bullets he crushed and stopped and then he kicks the robber.

Three other robbers that was in the car start driving off. Gohan look at that direction and put up one of his hands up towards it. He screams and sends some of his kids towards it, making the car flip over.

As bystanders and cops looks at the robbers that was down, they didn't notice that Gohan went to his book bag and powered down already.

He started to slowly walking away but a girl stops him. This girl had two black ponytail that was tied with something golden, she has blue eyes, over size white t-shirt, some tight black pants that goes about a little after her knees, and she wearing black fingerless gloves. "Hey you, what happened here?" The girl questioned and eye Gohan closely.

This made the teen saiyan to jump and turn to the girl. He looks at her and his eyes slightly widen without her noticing her. _'Wow she is beautiful... she is the first girl that I have met and was this beautiful.' _He stares at her a little longer before he answered. "No, sorry I don't know what happened here, I just got here!" Once the girl wasn't looking at him he slowly back away and ran to school.

An old man in a blue tuxedo sees the girl goes to her. "Videl did you see that? It was amazing!" The girl looks at him.

"What happened?"

"What you didn't see the gold fighter?" He asked shocking because he thought Videl saw what happened.

The old man tells her all that happened and then she claims that she will find out who was the gold fighter.

* * *

Videl walk into the classroom and took her usual spot next to this muscular long blond hair guy with a black tank top on and blue jeans on. "Hey don't tell me you're the gold fighter, Sharpner?" She asked and looks at him who was leaning back with his chair.

"Oh please Videl I don't have time to be that gold fighter, I need to work on my muscles making me not have time for that." The guy name Sharpner said and then flex his muscles a little.

_'Oh brother his stupid ego is back!' _She looks at her left to see her other blond friend that have really short hair, she is wearing a lime green and white strip tank top and blue jeans. "Hey Erasa!"

Erasa looks at her with a smile. "Hey Videl, did you hear about a new student is coming here today?"

"Yeah I did, but I heard he past all the test with a perfect score." Before she can say anymore their sensei that was Android 17 or a.k.a Lapis Katsuro. He was in a red tuxedo with a black tie. "Excuse me Mr. Katsuro but why are you here?"

17 looks at Videl with a little annoyance because he thinks she is annoying. "To answer that, I'm going to be your English teacher now and gym teacher, Miss Satan!" With that he started to smirk when he sees Gohan standing outside the classroom. "Today we going to have a new student! His name is Son Gohan, he got a perfect, and blah blah blah!" This made the class to laugh at that. 17 quickly goes outside the room and smirks more. "Hello Gohan!"

"Huh?" Gohan turns around and to see 17 making nervous. "17 what are you doing here? Please tell me no one else is here!" 17 smirks more and more at him.

"I don't know how about you find out Gohan, and by the way I'm your English teacher!" _'This is going to be good to torture Gohan!' _

"Why just why 17?"

"That's not my name here Gohan, it's Mr. Katsuro!"

* * *

Then the two walk into the classroom all the girls minus Videl starts whispering about how cute they think Gohan is. This made the saiyan teen blush because he wasn't use to girls that's are his age but Lime.

"Take a seat anywhere you want!" 17 said pointing at the seats that are empty.

"CUTIE OVER HERE!" Erasa yelled from her seat and wave his hand in the air so Gohan will look at the empty seat next to her. He walk to that empty seat and sit. "Hi cutie my name is Erasa, this Videl and the guy over there is Sharpner!" She points two each of them. The two said hi to Gohan.

Gohan looks at Videl and notice she was the girl from the the robbery.

* * *

**Stay tone for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was gym class already for the Gohan, he goes to the locker room and wait for every guy to leave so he can change into a long sleeve dark blue shirt and rusty light blue sweats pants. The saiyan already learned about Videl being '**HERCULE** **SATAN**' daughter, he didn't mind it at much.

Once he finished changing he went into the gym, and to see his worst nightmare. Krillen, 17, and Yamaha was standing there. Krillen had a blue baseball cap, grey sweat pants and a red t-shirt on. 17 just have a white tank top, with some black basketball ball shorts. Lastly, Yamaha was in his orange gi like Gohan's father.

All three of them sensed Gohan presents and smirks at him, but Krillen was smirking more than the other two. "Oi Gohan isn't a pleasure for you join us?" He goes to the scared saiyan teen, and pat his back.

The first thought that came across everyone else minds. _'Why does sensei knows nerd boy/ Mr. Hottie/ Gohan/ him!?' _They all continue you to look at Gohan and Krillen.

Krillen looks at Yamaha and 17 so they can begin their speech. "Alright, class in honor of having Son Gohan here, we have a treat for you all!" Yamaha started to say as he put a hand on Gohan shoulder.

17 steps next to Yamaha. "This whole semester is all about us teaching you martial arts! Martial arts meant to protect the weak not so you beat up people!" He said with a glimpse of regret in his eyes became he thinking about the past but no one notice.

"We three will be teaching this you guys with the help of Son Gohan." Krillen stood next 17. Everyone in the gym that wasn't the four that was lined up next to each other, and begins to laughs or giggles.

"All do respect, but shouldn't another student like me be more suitable because nerd boy doesn't know anything about martial arts. He limes to hits the books more than that." Sharpner announced making some kids to laugh.

Yamaha, Krillen and 17 smirks and they took off Gohan's shirt. "Gohan isn't just a nerd, he is a martial artists, his mother that can scares us all when she is mad. Gohan is only living up to his mother potential because if he doesn't... well let's say goodbye for Gohan." Krillen says but no one paid attention to him because they were staring at a shirtless Gohan.

"That is fake no one can have muscles that big!" All the boys declared, as the girls even VIDEL SATAN her is drooling over Gohan's perfect body to the girls opinion.

_'Whoa, Goahn have a amazing muscles in my opinion without touching it!'_ Videl thought to her but quickly snap out of her drooling state.

Gohan is embarrass as anyone can get and he is blushing a really dark crimson red color. At the sight of the teen saiyan his comrades chuckles at the embarrass and smirks.

* * *

17, Yamaha and Krillen got everyone settled down they looks at the time to see they have about thirty minutes left to class. "Ok, students since we don't have enough time to take the time show you moves properly, so we going to spar!" 17 announced and then he, Yamaha and Krillen charge at Gohan.

The teen saiyan dodge the attacks quickly. "I'm not fighting anyone, you three!" He said and then the flash back of the Cell Games appeared in his mind when 16 died and his last words struck him again making him up high enough close to super saiyan 1. "You three I'm not going to fight without a reason too."

* * *

**-Future Timeline-**

In a different timeline not far from this one. A monster starts attacking earth, Z fighters started dropping there energy like haywire. The monster I knows all about every last of the Z fighters moves.

A girl about she was twenty-four, has short golden strawberry hair and fiery amber eyes. She have a high fighting spirit, even if she is a girl the Z fighters fear her because her rage when she is angry.

Another girl that is about seventeen, has light long blue hair and silver eyes. This girl is the complete opposite of the other girl, minus when she is angry. She doesn't have a big fighting spirit, since she doesn't like to fight.

"ANNA" Mirai Trunks yelled as the monster charge at the girl with long light blue hair. "Watch out!" He push her down with her, he was hovering over her in protection for her. She blush as she sees that he was hovering over her. "Anna please get out of here because you're my greatest distraction and weaknesses. Go to my mother and tell I'll be fine!" He looks at 17 who is distracted but his holding his own against the monster.

"B-but... I want to help Trunks! I don't want to lose you!" She cried. "Weren't the one who said that you always want to protect!" She glares a little. "You don't have to do everything alone you know, even if you are older than me! I can help but you don't give me a chance to help! Your bother told me keep an eye on you, because she doesn't want to lose you either." She punch him in the stomach and flew off towards the monster.

Mirai Trunks bend over holding his stomach. "Danmmit, she can't or else I will never forgive myself if she gets hurts!" He flew after her as fast as he could.

* * *

17 gets thrown the ground. The monster charge a ki blast. "Electric Shot!" The monster yelled and a green light emerged from his both is hands and then he let it go towards 17. 17 open his eyes to see his own attack is going towards him.

Before the android can move the attack was already near him and not giving him enough time to get out the way. "This is the end for me isn't it?" He asked himself, and then the girl with short golden strawberry hair fired her own ki blast at it in front making clash with each other. He look at her and eyes widen and stand up. "Violet what are you doing here? I told you to stay back!" Then he shoot his 'Electric Shot' at the monster to help the girl.

"And you are stubborn as me, so you know I don't listen to what I am told Lapis!" She said with a smirk. "You think I'm going to let you die without me beating you in air hockey!" Then their attack over power the monster.

"Good point but get out of here! Now, I'm sorry for this Violet but take care of my sister, niece and my brother in law!" He said and then hit the back of her neck knocking her out and then he flew somewhere far enough away from where the monster is at.

He set her down on top of a rock and took off his orange bandana and tie it around her neck. "Bye Violet, this is going to be a bye forever I just know it, but I want you to survive." He smiles sadly at her unconscious body and he flew off back to the monster. As he going back he sees Mirai Trunks carrying an unconscious Anna towards where he left Violet at.

* * *

**-Back To The Present Timeline-**

The three adults sighs and Krillen murmurs. "Fine, but Chi-chi will be angry if you don't pass every single of your classes." The saiyan shivers at his words because certainly he would get half his meals, and he will get hit with her 'Frying Pan Of Doom'.

"I know right Krillen, poor poor Gohan!" Yamaha shakes his head in ashamed.

"You two know that Chi-chi is just going to murder him." 17 said and then look at the class. "You guys can do whatever you want for rest of class because tomorrow we will start teaching you for real." He says and shoo them away and look at Gohan. "Good luck man."

"Wait no I'll spar with you guys, just don't fail me because I don't want to die!" Gohan look at them took his fighting stance making them to smirk. "Is it going to be three on one?" He look at them,, but he didn't get an answer because all three of them charge at him punches and kicks. _'Why me Dende_?'

* * *

**End of Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Future Timeline-**

Mirai Trunks set Anna next to Violet who is unconscious too. "Sorry, Anna but I love you too much to let you get hurt! Even if you younger than me." He takes off his blue Capsule Corporation jacket and put it over her.

He kisses her forehead and set his sword down next to her. "We going to part forever Anna, but I'll be guiding you in your heart when you need help!" With that he jet away.

* * *

With the monster, he has 17 in a tight headlock with his tail. The monster is yellow, has hair all over him like an ape, he has one giant eye instead of two eyes. His name is Majin Cebu.

"This your end 17!" Majin Cebu said and then charge a ki blast to him. Mirai Trunks throws his own ki blast at Majin Cebu to save 17 from his gasp. "How dare you brat! This isn't your fight, you annoying spoil child!" He glares at Mirai Trunks. "Couldn't you wait to die!"

Mirai Trunks look at him. "No I couldn't, because I'm not going to let you win or kill 17!" He looks over at 17. "Can you stand 17?" 17 didn't answer by words because he stood up and took his fighting stance.

"Are they ok over there Trunks?" 17 asked. As he glance at a different direction so Majin Cebu doesn't go towards Anna and Violet. Mirai Trunks nods his head yes making him sighs in relief. "Good, now let kick his ass to the hell." With that to Z fighters that was there charge at Majin Cebu and attack him.

* * *

The Two Z fighters struggles hard to fight Majin Cebu but in the end they were no match. They didn't quit not for a millisecond. Majin Cebu sent multiples ki blast at them as they scream in agony loud enough for six planets away to hear them.

* * *

Violet and Anna wakes up and see what's on them and next to them. They look at each other and flew towards where 17 and Mirai Trunks are at. They look around the city that been destroyed in the fight with the two male Z fighters and Majin Cebu.

They both stumble across two familiar bodies and eyes widen. Violet sees 17 body and kneel down to it to see if there was at least a pulse, but no pulse was there and this made her let tears fall. Anna sees Mirai Trunks body and try slapping him awake, but it didn't work making her to let tears down her face.

They both scream as energy wrap all around them making their energy to go higher than it already is. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Even if they aren't saiyans like Mirai Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Goten, Vegeta, Chibi Trunks and Bulla, their eyes turns the same color as their hair.

* * *

After Violet and Anna explained to everyone, everyone was freezes. They doesn't believe what they said because I don't want to believe that. The first to speak was Vegeta who lost one of his eyes in a battle.

"Brats, don't lie to us because we have no patience to deal with your bull crap!" He then fire a ki blast towards the door. "Leave and don't come back!" Then everyone else notice that 17's bandanna on Violet, Mirai Trunks' sword in Anna's hand and his jacket on her, and they also notice their eyes.

Chibi Trunks looks at them and walk closer to them. "How could you let my Oniisan die!" He said towards Anna making her look down. "I trusted you Anna to keep my brother from doing something like that!" He walk closer to her and glares. "I'M DYING AND I TELL YOU TO KEEP HIM SAFE AS AN ONEECHAN BUT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" He punch the wall. "NOW I HAVE TO REVENGE HIS DEATH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO WEAR THAT OR HAVE THAT!" He torn the things off her her. "Dad let's go take this monster down.

"Son calm down, down waste your tears just yet!" Vegeta said then put a hand on shoulder. "Son, don't let your anger on this human and let's go!" With that they were off towards Majin Cebu energy.

Anna lets tears down her face as she look down. "I'm so sorry, but he knock me out so can't help him." She looks up, and look at Bulma and Bulla. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. Before she call say anymore, Gohan, Goku and Goten ran out after screaming 'Oh no!'.

* * *

By the end of the week Vegeta,Gohan, Goten and Chibi Trunks lost their lives to Majin Cebu one by one. To make matters worse there isn't no dragon balls to wish them back, the Name's relocated again do to a battle Vegeta and Goku dragged there, so they can't help.

Pan, Videl, Chi-chi and the Ox King was crying soon as they heard that they were dead. Videl and Pan being them wanted to show Majin Cebu who they messing with but 18, Violet and Anna stopped them.

Bulla and Bulma was crying too but instead of staying there crying like the others. They began to work on a bigger time machine to carry three or two people. Once they were done they look at Violet, Anna and Pan. "Violet, Anna and Pan you three will go back in time to warn them." Bulma told them.

"Yes, Bulma!" They three said then goes inside the time machine and start it but it didn't work.

"Bulma it didn't work!" Pan yelled and get out angrily and kicks the time machine not knowing her own strength and then before Violet and Anna get out or Bulma to say something, Violet and Anna gets zap out of their eyes.

Everyone eyes widen and then Pan got angrier about not going. "WHY COULDN'T I GO IN?" She yelled and kicks the wall making a dent into it.

* * *

**-In The Present- **

Violet and Anna appears in a island where the battle with Majin Cebu takes place at. They look around after they put the time machine in its capsule.

* * *

With Gohan he just got released from school and be goes to Capsule Corporation to visit Bulma, Vegeta and Chibi Trunks. Once he got there, he walk into the lab that Bulma always in making inventions.

Secretly Mirai Trunks felt Gohan ki and lower it so much that he couldn't feeling it, and he hid behind the door. "Hey Bulma!" Gohan said when he entered the lab, walk in front of her more. "Can you think you can make me a gi like Piccolo but instead of purple I want it to be red and blue, so I can fight crime with it." He said to her making her smiles.

"Sure I'll love to make it for you!" Bulma answered and then wink at Mirai Trunks to and scare him. That's what Mirai Trunks did, he comes out and tackle Gohan to the ground making him scream.

"AHHHHHH!" This made Mirai Trunks and Bulma to snicker at Gohan's scream. He looks at Mirai Trunks and then he stops. "Mirai Trunks? What are you doing here!?" He asked after he got himself up.

* * *

**End of chapter 4!**


End file.
